Into the Fire
by Lunar Crush
Summary: The thoughts of Fei (and Id) as Lahan is being destroyed. Is it just me, or can Id be a little ****, can't he? A small spoiler and an even smaller amount of swearing. That's all for now.


~Into the Fire~

byLunar Crush

Notes: Well, I wrote this fic a long time ago and lost it.I was cleaning my closet (can you tell how much of a neat freak I am?) and found it.I did some adding to the story to fill in the many gaps I had originally left.By the way, there's somewhat of a spoiler, but for those who've gotten through at least a few hours of the game, this is no big surprise.

_ _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Square's, as much as I would like to.So there. If I did something wrong, please don't sue me or anything like that. ^_~_

I saw them coming, but by the time I got there, it was already too late.Those…things—Gears, or whatever you want to call them—were attacking the people of Lahan._My_ people—_my_ family.I barely understood the conversation between Citan, Alice, and Timothy; I think I said a few things to make it seem like I was paying attention, but I was just so fixed on the terror that was going around me, I don't even remember a single thing I said.Gunshots were heard everywhere…villagers running for their lives…houses destroyed…people lying on the ground, some unconscious, some dead.Those people were hurting. _My_ people were dying.Everyone I have ever known…ever loved…

I snapped back into reality when Doc told me to get the remaining people out of the town.Before I had any chance to respond, he ran into a nearby building that was completely engulfed in flames.I did happen to tell him to be careful.He gave me the same response.I hoped he wouldn't be injured because of his bravery, but knowing him, he'll be fine.After all, he's in just as good of shape as the most fit people I know.

**_Heh. That's what you think. _**

I began to run past the different houses—houses I knew like the back of my hand.I stopped by the old lady's house to see if she was still inside.Luckily, she had already left.The next stop was the house with the family I enjoyed playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors" with.That house wasn't as lucky…it had completely collapsed well before I got there.I didn't have time to think about it—I just hoped they weren't trapped in there.I shot past the well in the middle of town and the spot where a picnic was held earlier in the day…oh, they were such sweet people; I hope they're okay. I took a look at what was lest of Lahan.The villagers were pretty mush out of there, aside from the ever-present stragglers.This wasn't much of a surprise to me.We may live on the outskirts of civilization, but we know when to get out of somewhere if it becomes dangerous.

I staggered onto a walkway and glanced about the town, now almost entirely up in flames.Why is this happening to me?Couldn't they have gone and landed somewhere that wouldn't have destroyed Lahan?Everything was so perfect here…

**_So perfect it makes me sick.It's about time someone came along and disrupted the "peace".No doubt it's probably "Him"…good.I just have to wait a few more minutes now…_**

Without warning, an enormous black Gear fell to the ground.Even though I knew almost nothing about Gears, I did see that it was no ordinary Gear.It was very sleek, with red accents throughout it.On its back were two huge contraptions that I had no clue what they did.But its face…its face had a look of pure evil, almost as if it was howling in anger.As I was taking in the picture of this monster, it began to kneel on the ground.The chest area opened and the pilot fell out no more than a few feet away from me.By the look of his outfit, I knew he was with an army of some sort.I checked for any signs of life, but soon came to realize that there was none.The blood that was pouring from the lifeless soldier gave off such an unbearable stench that I almost began to vomit right next to him.

**_Quite a nice sight, isn't it? _**

_How could this have happened…?_

_**It's been a while since I was set free.I guess someone's gonna pay for that! **_

_Why now?Why me of all people? What did I do to deserve this?_

_**He's almost done it.I can't believe one can get worked into such a frenzy about such a beautiful sight…At any rate, the time's near. **_

_I need to do something!Maybe—maybe that Gear…What is it about that thing.It's almost as if I "know" that Gear…_

_**Ah yes, even better.It's working better than I thought.Now get in that Gear! **_

**__**_God, what am I even saying?I've never been in one of those monsters before! How would I even know what to do with it?_

_**Would you make up your mind for once?By the time you get in the damn thing, the battle will be long over! **_

**__**_NO!! I can't do it! I'm helpless.I…I—_

_**Hahaha! It's happening! Good, good—keep going…**_

__

The cross-shaped pendant I always wore began to glisten an eerie red glow, almost as deep as blood red.

_I…can't take…it …anymore…why…this—_

_**There we go.It's time for you to sleep now. **_

**_ _**

"Good night, Fei.Have a most delightful nightmare." 

Now that Fei was out of the picture, **I** took a quick glance at my surroundings.The fire, the screams, the gunshots, the pain—it was so beautiful to me.I was to be alive again to bring pain to those that stood in my way.My, what a place this was for me to be christened with another chance for me to finish what was started long before my birth.With that, I stood up on **my** battleground and entered my Gear.

The End


End file.
